Sebuah Permohonan
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sebuah foto yang pernah saya liat di sebuah situs... Shonen-ai! Chara Death! RnR, please..


Sebuah Permohonan

Disclaimer: Level-5 selalu~*nyanyi*

Rated: T+*nah, lho*

Genre: Romance

Chara(s): Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta

Pairing: MamoIchi*Mamoru _seme_-nya*

Warning: Shonen-ai! Chara death! _Seme_ Mamoru! OOC parah, abal, aneh, gaje, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, yang gak suka, gak usah baca.

Endou menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih sambil berlari menuju rumah sakit. Hari ini ia sangat bersemangat untuk menjenguk sahabatnya, Kazemaru. Ia sangat merindukan cowok berambut panjang itu. Ya, sejak seminggu yang lalu, Endou setiap hari berlari ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kazemaru.

_Flashback…_

BLETAK!

"Aw! Sakit! Kenapa bisa ada gunting di sini?" Endou mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dengan indahnya dijatuhi sebuah gunting berwarna putih kaca. Sekarang dia ada di sebuah rumah sakit kota, dan sepertinya, gunting itu jatuh dari jendela. Dengan warna begitu, jelas itu bukan gunting milik rumah sakit.

'Ada namanya… Kazemaru Ichirouta? Siapa, ya?' batin Endou mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memandangi gunting itu lama. Endou menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'Yah, pokoknya kukembalikan dulu, deh,' batinnya pasrah lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah sakit. Satu pertanyaan, kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah sakit? Jawabannya karena hari ini teman ayahnya sakit, dan ia diminta menjenguk menggantikan ayahnya yang sedang ada urusan mendadak.

Sesampai di _lobby_ rumah sakit, Endou langsung bertanya pada seorang suster yang bertugas di depan komputernya. "Permisi, di sini ada pasien yang namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta, tidak?" tanyanya _to the point_. Si suster langsung melacaknya dengan komputer itu.

"Ada. Di kamar nomor 346 lantai 4," jawab si suster lembut. "Terima kasih," kata Endou, kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju _lift_, menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 4, dan pintu _lift_ pun menutup.

"Tolong pinjamkan aku sebuah gunting, atau benda tajam lainnya. Kumohon," ucap seorang cowok berambut _turquoise_ dengan nada lemah. Ia terlihat sakit, tentu saja, karena ia adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini. Namanya adalah Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Gunting? Untuk apa?" tanya dokter yang merawatnya. "Aku ingin memotong kertas," jawab Kazemaru menunjukkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang entah diguntingnya untuk tujuan apa.

"Tidak bisa. Nanti jarimu terpotong, sistem syarafmu 'kan belum berfungsi dengan baik," kata si dokter ramah. Kazemaru menghela napas panjang. Penyakit yang dideritanya ini memang merepotkan, karena mengharuskannya banyak bergerak namun tak boleh menyentuh banyak benda.

'Fuh, sudah guntingku hilang, tidak boleh pinjam, kalau begini aku bisa mati bosan,' gerutu Kazemaru dalam hati sambil mangalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tak lama kemudian, dokter itu pun keluar dari kamarnya.

TOK TOK

"Siapa?" tanya Kazemaru parau. Suaranya sangat serak hingga membuatnya harus berdehem keras dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Pintu pun terbuka.

Ada dua hal yang dipikirkan Kazemaru sekarang.

Pertama, orang ini siapa.

Kedua, kalau dia penjahat, tak mungkin berwajah seperti ini.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Kazemaru tertahan. Dia hampir saja melompat dari tempat tidur dan berteriak kalau saja orang yang masuk tadi tidak berteriak balik sambil mencengkeram tangannya.

"Ah! Jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini!" orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Endou, menyodorkan sebuah gunting yang tadi hinggap dengan mulus di atas kepalanya.

Seketika Kazemaru terdiam, setelah diperhatikan, gunting itu memang miliknya. Ternyata, Tuhan masih sayang padanya. Karena Dia masih mengembalikan gunting itu ke pangkuan Kazemaru.

"Milikmu 'kan?" tanya Endou memastikan. Kazemaru mengangguk sambil pasang pose curiga. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil gunting miliknya dari tangan Endou.

"Tadi guntingnya jatuh dari jendela, ya? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Endou lembut. Kazemaru memandanginya.

"Waktu aku sedang menggunting kertas, gunting itu terjatuh dari tanganku," jawabnya masih dengan suara serak. Endou hanya mengangguk-angguk bak beo. Kemudian, Kazemaru batuk, sangat keras sehingga membuat Endou panik.

"K-kau kenapa? Hei! Dokter! Dokter!" teriak Endou, Kazemaru masih batuk dengan keras. Tak lama, dokter pun datang. Dokter itu memeriksa Kazemaru dan memberinya suntikan.

"Kau keluarganya?" tanya si dokter setelah memeriksa Kazemaru. Endou menggeleng.

"Bukan, saya kenalannya," jawab Endou setengah tak jujur. Sebab ia hanya tahu nama Kazemaru, sedangkan Kazemaru tak mengenalinya.

"Oh, jarang-jarang ada kerabatnya datang menjenguk," si dokter tersenyum senang. Endou mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah tiga tahun berada di sini, tapi tak seorang pun pernah menjenguknya," dokter itu menoleh ke arah Kazemaru yang sedang tertidur pulas. Endou malah tambah bingung, dokter itu melanjutkan.

"Dia terkena penyakit serius yang menyerang sistem syaraf. Tiga bulan pertama sejak dia diopname memang ada orang yang menjenguk. Tapi setelah itu, mereka tak terlihat lagi," ujar si dokter dengan nada pasrah.

"Biayanya bagaimana?" tanya Endou lagi. "Setiap bulan, ada orang yang membayarkan biaya untuknya. Kami tak tahu dia siapa, tapi yang penting, dengan itu Kazemaru bisa sembuh."

Endou menggigit bibirnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kazemaru. Dokter berlalu, Endou masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping ranjang Kazemaru, menunggu ia bangun.

_Skip time… still flashback_

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Endou ramah ketika melihat Kazemaru membuka sedikit matanya.

"Kau anak yang tadi, kenapa masih di sini?" Kazemaru balik bertanya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Endou. Dengan ceria, cowok ber-_headband _jingga itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang jelas saja membuat Kazemaru bingung.

"Mulai sekarang, kita teman, ya. Namaku Endou!" serunya. Kazemaru yang semula kaget, sekarang senyumnya merekah, lalu menjadi tawa bahagia.

"Ya! Terima kasih! Namaku Kazemaru!" Kazemaru menjabat tangan Mamoru. 'Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendapat teman,' batinnya.

_End of flashback…_

"Kazemaru?" panggil Endou di depan pintu kamar rawat sahabatnya. "Masuk," sahut Kazemaru dari dalam. Walau suaranya terdengar serak, tapi dari nadanya pasti ia merasa senang.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Endou masuk sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Kazemaru berusaha mengintip. Endou tersenyum rahasia.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru Endou sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang ia bawa tadi. Kazemaru tertegun, lalu tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih, Endou. Tapi kenapa kau memberiku mawar putih?" tanya Kazemaru mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Endou.

"Karena kita teman!" seru Endou riang seraya meninju udara.

NYUT!

Kazemaru menggenggam dadanya. Sakit. Rasanya sangat perih. 'Jadi, ia hanya menganggapku teman?' batinnya.

"Ah! Nanti malam aku punya kejutan, jangan tidur dulu, ya!" titah Endou, Kazemaru tambah bingung. Dia kemudian tersenyum lagi, sebagai persetujuan.

'Apa nanti dia akan menjauhiku?' Endou tersenyum manis saat melihat Kazemaru dengan ceria menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga yang diberikannya.

Malamnya…

Jam 9 malam, Kazemaru belum tidur. Seperti yang dijanjikan, ia menunggu Endou datang.

Jam 11 malam, Kazemaru mulai putus asa. 'Sepertinya Endou tak akan datang. sudahlah, aku tidur saja,' Kazemaru mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Rumah sakit seharusnya sudah menutup waktu besuk, jadi Kazemaru sudah tak menaruh harapan lagi.

"Kazemaru?"

Kazemaru tersentak. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya Endou sudah berada di depannya. 'Bagaimana dia?' Kazemaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Segera ia mengetahui kalau Endou masuk lewat jendela. Tapi, ada satu hal yang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Ini 'kan lantai 4, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Kazemaru jujur. Endou hanya tersenyum rahasia.

"Daripada itu, sekarang aku punya kejutan untukmu," Endou menarik tangan Kazemaru agar ia duduk di atas ranjang.

"Alat bantu napasmu boleh dilepas?" tanya Endou. Kazemaru mengangguk, "Tapi, kata dokter hanya boleh dilepas selama 10 menit," tambahnya. Endou mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu cukup," kata Endou melepas alat bantu napas Kazemaru yang melekat di hidungnya. "Cukup untuk apa?" tanya Kazemaru memandangi Endou.

Bukannya menjawab, Endou malah mendorong Kazemaru hingga menabrak dinding. Kazemaru menjerit sedikit lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Belum selesai sampai di situ, Endou mencium bibir Kazemaru ganas.

"En... dou?" Kazemaru berusaha bicara. Tapi sia-sia karena Endou mengunci bibirnya dan mendominasi sepenuhnya. Tangan Kazemaru digenggam erat oleh tangan kanan Endou, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan belakang kepala Kazemaru untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Endou menggigit kecil bibir Kazemaru, tapi Kazemaru hanya mengerang sedikit, dan tidak membuka mulutnya. Kecewa, Endou menggigit lagi bibir Kazemaru, kali ini sedikit lebih keras, namun tak dibukanya kembali mulutnya. Kemudian, Endou menggigit kasar bibir Kazemaru, membuat bibir cowok itu memerah.

Entah sudah berapa kali Endou menggigit bibir Kazemaru, pada akhirnya Kazemaru mengalah, dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hal itu membuka kesempatan bagi Endou untuk memasukkan lidahnya, dan menelusuri rongga mulut Kazemaru dengan bebas.

Endou menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Kazemaru. Saliva mengalir dari pipi keduanya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat merah, apalagi Kazemaru. "Kenapa, Endou?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas.

"Aku suka kau, Kazemaru!" Endou menatap Kazemaru lembut. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Kazemaru masih tak percaya. Ya, perasaannya terbalas. Endou mengangguk dan menciumnya lagi, sebagai tanda kalau itu benar.

"Karena hari ini kau ulang tahun, kau harus buat permohonan!" seru Endou riang. Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil, pulpen, dan sebuah botol pada Kazemaru.

"Permohonan, ya? Hmm, apa, ya?" Kazemaru mengetuk dagunya dengan pulpen pemberian Endou. Alat bantu napas dipasangnya kembali dengan bantuan Endou. Sesaat kemudian, ia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

"Nah, nanti kertas permohonannya dimasukkan ke dalam botol ini. Lalu dilempar ke laut," jelas Endou. Kazemaru masih fokus menulis, Endou mencoba mengintip sedikit.

"Eh, tidak boleh lihat!" Kazemaru menjauhkan kertas itu dari pandangan Endou. Tapi percuma, karena Endou sebenarnya sudah tahu isi kertas itu.

"_Aku ingin melihat kembang api tahun baru bersama Endou."_

Endou tersenyum lembut dan manis mengingat rangkaian kata pada kertas itu, yang ditulis berantakan oleh Kazemaru, karena sistem syarafnya masih rusak.

"Biar aku yang lempar ke laut, ya?" tawar Endou. Kazemaru hanya mengangguk dalam-dalam, "Asal kau tak lihat isinya," kata Kazemaru lembut, tanpa sadar itu membuat muka Endou memerah.

Malam tahun baru…

"Kazemaru?" panggil Endou di depan kamar Kazemaru, namun tak ada jawaban. Endou memanggilnya sekali lagi, tetap tak ada jawaban. Kesal, Endou pun asal masuk saja ke dalam Kazemaru.

"Eh? Kazemaru ke mana?" tanya Endou tatkala melihat kamar itu kosong tak ada penghuninya. 'Apa aku salah kamar, ya?' Endou mundur ke pintu masuk untuk melihat nama yang tertera pada dinding.

'Namanya benar, kok. Tapi, kenapa Kazemaru tidak ada?' pikir Endou.

"Ah, Dokter! Pasien yang berada di kamar ini ke mana, ya?" tanya Endou pada seorang dokter yang kebetulan lewat di situ.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta?" si dokter memastikan, Endou mengangguk sekali. Tiba-tiba ekspresi si dokter berubah horor.

"Maaf, Kazemaru sudah meninggal tadi siang. Sekarang dia sudah dimakamkan," kata si dokter memasang wajah sedih. Mata Endou membulat sepenuhnya, ia merosot di dinding. Si dokter beberapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Malam itu juga, Endou berlari ke makam Kazemaru, sahabatnya, orang disukainya. Matanya mencari-cari nama itu di setiap batu nisan.

'Ketemu!' Endou berseru dalam hati. Ia kemudian bersimpuh di depan makam, ia menangis, berdoa, dan meminta maaf berulang kali pada Kazemaru.

_Satu permohonan darinya, tak bisa terwujud walaupun kau berada di sampingnya. Tapi ia bersyukur bisa mengenal dan menyukaimu, walaupun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat._

Author's note:

Ah, apa ini! Kenapa saya bikin oneshoot padahal fic multi-chap belum selesai? Hah? Haduh, saya pusing… Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah foto yang pernah saya liat di sebuah situ… Gimana? Aneh, ya? Saya ngetiknya sambil merinding, sih.. tenyata saya gak kuat, ya… Endingnya gak jelas! Gaje! Gak nyambung ama judul…

Tapi…

Review, please….


End file.
